Group Hug
by midsummerwriter
Summary: "No, that's your porn face." This story contains Femslash, I'm telling you now, so don't enter if you don't want to read that. Also note the rating, this is very M. I'm warning you now. This is nothing like my other stories!


_Ok this is very mature. It deals with girl-on-girl action. I have warned you twice so if you don't like it don't complain to me, I don't want to hear it. If it gave you a cheap thrill I do want to hear that. This is between consenting adults, written by a consenting adult, and intended for consenting adult readers. Please, turn back now if you don't want to read it. If you do then, please continue...And please read all the way through before you get angry that Gillian would never do this. _

**Group Hug**

Cal opened his eyes, the sound of heels on the floor bringing him back to consciousness. He glanced around quickly, discovering he'd fallen asleep at his desk, his ankles crossed and resting on the wooden surface. His laptop was open, a buxom blonde using her arms to push her breasts towards him, was on the screen. He ignored it when he saw Gillian saunter, sashay?, into his office, closing the door behind her.

"Is that your porn face, Cal?" She asked and he squinted, trying to read her face. He'd never heard her use that tone before. Ever. It sent what little blood was in his brain to his groin.

"Might have been." He answered, giving the same tone back and she chuckled, a sultry sound that made his heart race. What had gotten into Foster, he thought, as she came around his desk, pushing his feet down and perching on the space she'd created. He watched as she looked at his laptop, then his focus went to her legs as she shifted and he got an eyeful of what she was wearing under her navy dress, or not wearing as was the case. She'd done it deliberately, he knew, she was always so conscious of her movements. His eyebrows shot to the ceiling. "What's gotten into you?"

"I was sort of hoping, you." She purred and his cock jumped, straining against the button fly of his jeans.

"Fuck, Gill." He cursed.

"That's what I was hoping for." She smiled, reaching for the zipper in the side of her dress.

"Lightman." Came from behind Gillian and irritated to no end Cal shifted so he could tell who ever it was to sod off. His surprise and anger went through the roof when he saw who it was, not only was Gillian going to stop what she was doing but she was going to bite his head off for Wallowski being in the building. He looked up at Gillian, she was still drawing the zipper of her dress down. Confused he looked back at Shazzer and she wore a similar expression to Gillian's.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked as the detective slinked towards his desk.

"Actually, Gillian called me." She answered moving to stand next to Gillian, her hands going to his partner's shoulders, helping her remove the dress.

"Bloody hell, is it my birthday?" He asked, his balls tightening as Shazzer pressed her full lips to Gillian's. "It's not my birthday, Christmas?" Gillian moaned as Shazzer's hand cupped her breast, tweaking a nipple. "Bloody hell." Cal whispered. "I'm dreaming. Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up." He prayed.

Gillian leaned back on his desk top as Shazzer slipped the dress down her thighs, leaving her completely naked, save for black pumps. Cal damned near came in his pants. Shazzer tossed the dress behind her then reached for Gillian's neck to pull her up into another kiss and Cal was rooted to the spot.

He watched as Gillian reached for the buttons on Shazzer shirt, undoing it with stunning efficiency, before pushing it off the detective's shoulders and going for the woman's jeans, never breaking the kiss. Before Cal could blink, Gillian had Shazzer naked and drawn in between her thighs. The two women moaned as their breasts rubbed together and Cal swallowed, painfully.

Shazzer lowered Gillian down on the desk, her cinnamon mouth pressing kisses down the ivory cords of Gillian's neck, pausing to lick or bite before continuing on. She teased the woman's nipples and Cal itched to touch them as Gillian sucked in a breath, her body flushed from arousal. "Oh, that's feels so good." Gillian whispered.

The scent of Gillian and Shazzer's arousal wafted up to Cal's nose and, as if there was a light switch being turned on, he could move. On his feet, Cal practically ripped his clothes off, the button on his jeans actually popped off and flung somewhere with a clink. Naked, he reached out to touch Gillian, unsure as to where, then just where first with both women naked before him and his dilemma was solved when Shazzer slapped his hand away from Gillian and redirected it to her own ass.

Not questioning it, Cal slid his hand over the soft expanse of skin, dipping into the cleft there and finding her deliciously drenched. Shazzer moaned and her body shifted, pushing Gillian up to lay on the desk so her legs dangled over the edge, and spread the paler woman's thighs apart, making room for her as she lowered her mouth to Gillian.

Cal growled as he watched Shazzer's pink tongue snake out and lick the gleaming sex of his partner. His breath was stolen as he saw Gillian's magnificent body arch off his desk, thrusting her perfect breasts at the ceiling, gasping for air while her hands gripped, white knuckled, the edge of his desk. He wanted to touch her, but he didn't want to disturb the magic and it would be rude, he decided, to ignore Shazzer. He moved behind the detective, conveniently placed so he could be inside her and not lose sight of Gillian, and guided himself into her slick heat.

He closed his eyes against her tight and wet surrounding him, her sex fluttered around him and he had to stop and think about Cricket so it wouldn't be over just like that. Though the moment he thought he was alright and opened his eyes to see Gillian naked, Shazzer's face between her thighs, writhing on his desk he nearly lost it again. "Fuck!" He swore, slamming his eyes shut again.

"Oh, Cal." Gillian moaned, he knew it was her. His eyes opened and his gaze narrowed in on her. Her mouth was open, her eyes closed, her fingers were buried into Shazzer's hair. She was so close to her release and he instinctively knew he needed to move. Hands on Shazzer's hips he began to thrust, she moaned and Gillian gasped. His brain told him it wasn't possible for Gillian to be reacting from him inside Shazzer but he knew it was a dream, a fucking bloody amazing dream, so it didn't have to make sense. His fingers digging into Shazzer's flesh he slammed into her over and over, wanting to hear Gillian's soft gasps of pleasure.

Gillian's panting became harsher, he could feel Shazzer's core tighten and flutter around him with each wonderful sound coming from Gillian's mouth. He didn't slow, pulling out and slamming back in, rough, too rough in real life, because Gillian was close. "Oh, my god, Cal. Yess….harder!" The two women's voice mingled, Shazzer's inner walls tightened, painfully, around him and Gillian's eyes shot open. The blue depths locked on him and she shattered. He felt her orgasm wash over her and it pulled his own from his body.

"Guuahhh!" He yelled, still pumping in and out of her, burning hot come spouting out of him deep into Gillian. He blinked, still thrusting, Shazzer had disappeared and Gillian had replaced the detective, and was gloriously naked in front of him, thighs apart, and spent. He reached for her, to pull her up into a kiss, desperately needing to feel her mouth against his when the door to his office opened and slammed shut.

His head shot up, hands reaching out to cover Gillian from whomever might see her, but it was Gillian, fully dressed standing in the middle of his office. Cal blinked and looked down. Naked Gillian was gone and he was sitting at his desk, his feet up, ankles crossed resting beside his laptop, open and on. A buxom blood was looking back at him, her arms pushing her breasts up to him.

"Cal, really, asleep in the office, again?" Gillian asked and she sounded millions of miles from what she had sounded like in his dream. Sod it all, he swore inwardly, it was a dream. He'd known it was a dream all along but now in reality he felt disappointed. Not that he actually wanted Shazzer kissing Gillian. Well, maybe…. "No, that's your porn face." She frowned, clearly not impressed.

He sat up and closed the window on laptop. "Research actually, Love." He lied quickly, turning the computer around so she could see the window he had open for this very reason.

She came closer so she could read what was there, but she crossed her arms over her chest, not believing him for a heartbeat. "Really, then what put that look on your face?" He caught her eyes flicker down to the fly of his jeans then away and he aware that he still had a raging hard-on but he had hoped she wouldn't notice. But she obviously had and he really wished he could tell what she was thinking.

He shrugged. "Can't control what the mind does when I'm sleeping." He answered and she regarded him, trying to tell if he was being truthful. She lowered her gaze, shrugging when she either found that he was or couldn't decipher his face.

"Well now that your nap is over, Detective Wallowski just called." He caught the way Gillian's lip arched in contempt that she was trying to conceal at the mention of the detective. "She has something she wants our help with." His desire flooded back as he thought about his dream and how Shazzer had helped Gillian out of her dress. It must have shown on his face because Gillian's lips pressed together slightly, in anger. Yeah, he was definitely not dreaming any more.

"Right, well." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his billfold. He searched for the Lightman Group credit card and handed it to Gillian, getting right up in her face at the same time. "Take the card, take Detective Wallowski out for dinner, and see what comes up." He knew his pupils had dilated by the curious expression on Gillian's face.

Cal read her deprecating, yet semi-amused, expression before she could reply. "In your dreams, Cal."

"Oh, abso-bloody-lutely, Gill." He replied, his tone laced with arousal, letting her know with his eyes and voice that that was exactly what had given him his porn face. She looked surprised and a light blush rose on her cheeks, mirroring but not quiet the same as the flush she had had in his dream. "Absolutely." He watched as her blue eyes darken ever so slightly and he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "Do you think we could have that group hug, now?"


End file.
